You're me vital
by MElY-MeLo
Summary: Draco est mangemort à contre coeur. Harry ne va pas bien du tout. Ils commencent à se battre pour évacuer leur mal être. Pour éviter une guerre entre maison, Dumbledore les oblige à correspondre par lettre. Slash HPxDM
1. Default Chapter

Chapitre 1 : You're me Vital

Il ouvrit les yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs nuits qu'il se réveillait après avoir rêvé de lui.

Il était en nage, malgré le froid qui régnait dans la chambre.

Il se leva et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain ou il se s'aspergea le visage. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il se vit lui dans le miroir. Sa peau blanche, ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds. Il avait les lèvres en sang. Il porta sa main à la fine trace du liquide pourpre qui coulait le long de ses lèvres. Il avait dut se mordre en dormant. Il regarda son sang sur ses doigts. Si rouge, si parfait, si vital. Et lui si pale. Il le contempla, l'exposant plus ou moins à la lumière de la chandelle, faisant ainsi jouer la lumière sur lui.

Il essuya sa bouche et but une grande gorgée d'eau. Elle avait un goût de fer. Le goût du sang.

Il regagna son lit et resta assis quelques instant, puis finalement s'allongea. Mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Il ne viendrait sûrement pas. Comme d'habitude !

Mais il resta allongé, les yeux fermés, les lèvres brûlantes. Il repensait à ces rêves. Que voulaient-ils dire ? Pourquoi rêvait-il de lui ? De son pire ennemi.

Des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il rêve de lui ?

Il entendait les bruits de son cœur qui s'accéléraient comme des roulements de tambours.

Et ces larmes qui n'en finissaient pas de couler.

Le vacarme de la grande salle, était presque insupportable ce matin. Les professeurs ne s'entendaient plus.

Les Gryffondors, parlaient du prochain match de Quidditch contre les Serdaigles. Les Serdaigle pensait à leur défaite. Les Poustouffle regardaient au ciel en prononçant les paris. Et les Serpentard se moquaient des trois autres maisons.

Sauf un. Un qui se trouvait dehors sous la pluie de novembre. Assis sous un sapin qui lui faisait office de parapluie, il regardait le lac. Si paisible et si dangereux. Comme lui ! Tellement de point commun.

Depuis les vacances d'été, il se sentait mal et seul. Depuis que cette marque était apposée sur son bras il se sentait sale ! Il voulait tellement en finir. En finir de cette vie pourrie. En finir avec cette vie qui lui avait tout prit.

Le soleil se levait timidement à l'horizon. Tout doucement, pas pressé. Tranquillement. Faisant disparaître les nuages et apportant un peu de chaleur.

Harry sortit de la grande salle. Et décida d'aller faire un tour. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il avait besoin d'être seul avant le match, il avait besoin de décompresser un peu. Il alla vers le lac, et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit son pire ennemi, lui aussi là. les bras repliés autour de ses jambes et le regard tourné vers le lac, sa cape noire le recouvrant entièrement

« Que fais-tu là Malfoy ? »

Draco tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Je m'éloigne du bruit. »

« Aurais-tu les tympans fragiles ? »

« Non juste une envie d'être seul. Et tu vois là, tu déranges ma solitude, alors si tu voulais bien me laisser tranquille et allait retrouver tes petits amis, je me sentirais mieux.. »

« Et si je n'en ai pas l'intention ? »

« Et bien je t'y forcerais, dit-il en se levant et en pointant sa baguette vers lui. »

Harry sortit la sienne et fit de même.

Au loin ils entendirent un élève de seconde année de Gryffondor hurler : « Venez voir, il va y avoir un duel ». Et quelques instant une foule d'élèves se trouvait autour d'eux.

« Tu as peur la fouine ? »

« Non et toi ? »

« Je tremble de peur ne le vois-tu donc pas ? »

« Je croyais que tu avais juste un besoin pressant, dit-il ironiquement ce qui fit rire tout les Serpentard. »

Harry lâcha sa baguette et frappa Draco d'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Ce dernier ne s'y était pas attendu et se retrouva propulsé à un mètre. C'est qu'il avait de la force ce Potter ! Il se releva lâcha sa baguette et frappa Harry au ventre. Ce dernier se fendit en deux sous le coup de la douleur et Draco en profita pour l'écraser à terre d'un coup dans le dos. Harry essaya de se relever. Voyant cela son adversaire le prit par le haut du col et le souleva à sa hauteur et lui donna un grand coup de pieds dans le tibia. Mais le survivant ne hurla pas, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard haineux. Draco recommença mais cette fois-ci dans le ventre. Puis lorsqu'il fut à terre, il le frappa à nouveaux, et aurait continué si son professeur de potion ne l'avait pas retenu.

« Et bien allez voir ailleurs jeunes gens ! »

Tous les élèves s'éloignèrent et regagnèrent le château.

« Et bien messieurs puis-je savoir pourquoi vous vous êtes battus. »

Harry essaya de se relever mais retomba à terre.

Rogue lâcha Draco qui ne fit aucun mouvement brusque, et aida Harry à se relever.

« Vraiment Monsieur Potter, ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, mais vous Monsieur Malfoy ! Que vous a t'il fait de si grave pour que vous vous prêtiez a son jeu ? »

Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda Harry s'appuyer avec une grimace de douleur sur son parrain.

« Il m'a dérangé alors que je voulais rester seul. »

Rogue fut surpris, il s'attendait à ce que son filleul, en tout bon Malfoy qu'il était dise que Harry l'avait attaqué pour écoper d'une moins grosse punition, mais non.

« Dans ce cas veuillez me suivre tous les deux à l'infirmerie, j'en parlerais au directeur c'est lui qui décidera de votre punition mais ne croyez pas vous en tirer à bon compte, il est formellement interdit de se battre dans l'enceinte de cette école. »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'infirmerie, le directeur était déjà là. En train de parler à Mme Pomfresh. Il se retourna et fixa les deux élèves d'un regard noir.

« Puis-je savoir qu'elle était la raison de cette bagarre ? »

Draco dit une nouvelle fois ce qu'il avait dit à son professeur de potion.

Le professeur Mc Gonagal était furieuse.

« Vous vous rendez compte que ce genre de comportement peu inciter d'autres élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor à ce battre entre eux ! Par ces temps de guerre, non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Vous auriez put vous tuer si le professeur Rogue n'était pas arrivé. Monsieur Potter j'aurais attendu plus de sérieux de votre part. Vous me sembliez si assagit depuis quelque temps. »

Harry qui était allongé sur un lit entrain de se faire soigner roula des yeux.

Dumbledore qui c'était assit se leva.

« Je suis désolé messieurs mais je vais devoir sévir, ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable, et mérite l'exclusion définitive. Mais par ces temps de guerre je ne peux me permettre de vous exposer à un tel danger. Vous serez collé ensemble jusqu'à la fin de l'année tous les jeudis soir de huit à dix heures, chez différent professeur. Vous serez aussi privée de baguette pendant un mois, je vais vous demander de me les remettre sur le champ. Et je pense aussi qu'un devoir de dix rouleaux de parchemin par semaine supplémentaire pendant deux mois ne seras pas de trop, chacun dans la matière où vous êtes le plus faibles evidemment. Vos baguettes jeunes gens. »

Il tendit la main. Draco lui donna la sienne sans rechigner. Harry ne pouvant l'atteindre la montra du doigt sur la table. Dumbledore la saisit et s'en alla. Rogue le suivit.

Mc Gonagal resta là un peu plus longtemps et les regarda chacun assis sur un lit.

« Vous ferez votre première retenue avec moi, je vous attends demain, le moindre retard vous coûtera un devoir supplémentaire, suis-je assez claire ? Quant à votre devoir, pour vous ce seras potion, le professeur Rogue vous le donnera demain, quant à vous Monsieur Malfoy ce sera Défenses contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin est en train de vous le préparez. »

Elle secoua la tête et partit en soupirant.

-A quoi sa me sers d'apprendre a me défendre, les forces du mal je les étudie

- Non pas Potion !-

Harry tourna sa tête vers son ennemi.

« La prochaine fois je te raterais pas. »

« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »

« ... »

Draco s'allongea, les mains derrière la nuque. Il regardait le plafond.

Ils devaient rester là toute la matinée. Ils allaient devoir se supporter

Harry le regardait. Il l'avait bien amoché. Il avait un coquart et la lèvre fendue. Mais pourtant il ne l'avait frappé qu'une fois au visage.

Il ne s'en soucia plus, et regarda le plafond lui aussi. Puis fermant les yeux, il s'endormit.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de métamorphose tous les élèves étaient agités, ils regardaient passer les deux ennemis en chuchotant :

« Ouais mais t'imagine ils auraient put se tuer ! »

« Pui mais quand on y pense seul Tu-Sais-Qui peut battre Potter il est trop fort, et puis un Serpentard de moins n'aurait pas été un luxe »

« Ce Potter est agaçant il essaye de ridiculiser notre maison en ce battant avec Malfoy, mais nous savons bien que c'est lui le plus fort, ça ne fait aucun doute, c'est un sang pur ! »

« Je me demande s'il vont recommencer ? »

« Tu paris combien sur la prochaine bagarre ? »

Le professeur de Métamorphose les fit entrer en silence, personne ne pipa mot.

Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Asseyez-vous jeune gens. Nous allons commencer par discuter. »

« Je ne voit pas de quoi nous pourrions discuter ! dit calmement le blond. »

MacGonagal, le regarda étonnée, puis d'un air agacé repris.

« Monsieur Malfoy je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis, du moins pour ce sujet là ! Ce que vous avez fait hier est très grave, vous vous rendez compte des conséquences que cela peut avoir sur les autres maisons et sur les vôtres aussi, la guerre règne déjà en maître dehors, et vous, vous l'apportez ici ! Vous êtes les deux emblèmes de vos deux maisons respectives, vous êtes respectés ou craints par plus jeunes et plus vieux que vous. Ce que vous faites donne lieu d'exemple, votre notoriété en tant qu'ennemis, n'est plus un secret depuis longtemps , mais si vous commencez à vous battre, c'est une guerre qu'il y aura entre Serpentard et Gryffondor ! »

« Professeur, ce qui se passe entre nous ne regarde que nous, cela ne concerne pas nos maisons, juste nos convictions ! »

« Ce qui vous relie à vos maisons ! Je ne pense pas que vous ayez compris ce que je viens de vous dire Monsieur Potter, ce matin le jeune Collin et un autre 5ième année de Serpentard sont arrivés à l'infirmerie couverts de bleues. Ils se sont disputés sur le fait de savoir lequel était le plus fort entre vous deux ! Si vous ne vous étiez pas battus, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, vous portez la responsabilité de cet acte ! TOUS LES DEUX ! Tous les professeurs sont d'accord avec moi ainsi que le directeur, à la moindre bagarre, ou au moindre encouragement à ceci ! Vous serez renvoyés immédiatement de l'école ! »

Un silence morne et pesant s'installa, le professeur de métamorphose était effondrée et les deux adolescent se fichait complètement de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, ce qu'ils devaient faire c'était régler leur compte…à mains nues.

« Pour votre première retenue, vous me nettoierez mon bureau de fond en comble, sans magie, juste avec cette brosse à dent et ce chiffon, vous vous répartirez les tâches, et vous ne sortirez que lorsque tout brillera, maintenant je vous laisse, je reviendrais toutes les demi-heure pour voir comment cela se passe. »

Et sans un autre mot elle sortit.

Harry attrapa le chiffon et se dirigea vers l'étagère.

« Eh Potter ! Qui t'as dit que tu prenais le chiffon, pourquoi devrais-je faire le plus chiant ! Donnes le moi ! »

Harry le regarda en colère.

« Et pourquoi serais-ce moi qui ferait le plus chiant ! »

« Parce que tu es un sang-mêlé et en plus de ça, un sale crétin »

Harry lâcha le chiffon et s'approcha du Serpentard une lueur de rage au fond de ses yeux.

« Celui que tu sers aussi l'est ! Tu n'es qu'un sale mangemort, arrogant capricieux, fils à papa, pourri gâté jusqu'au trognon. Tu me dégoûte sale fouine ! Tu me donne envie de rendre à chaque fois que j'ose poser le regard sur ton sale visage de Serpentard ! »

Et il cracha à terre, juste aux pieds de celui qu'il venait d'insulter.

Draco lança, la brosse à dent qu'il tenait dresser dans sa main, et frappa le Survivant au visage, ce qui le fit tomber à terre. Harry se releva et regarda sur ses doigts le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

« C'est ça approche donc que je te foute la raclé du siècle »

Harry sauta sur le Serpentard et le plaqua au sol, et lui décochant coup de point sur coup de point au visage puis il se calma, le laissant complètement sonné par terre, et attrapant son chiffon commença à essuyer l'étagère. Il venait de battre Son ennemi, il lui revenait donc le choix de l'ustensile dont il se servirait pour nettoyer.

Draco se leva, et attrapant maladroitement, la brosse à dent qui se trouvait à ses pieds, se leva et s'approcha d'un coin sale.

Ils finirent de nettoyer la salle sans aucune bagarre, lorsque le professeur de Métamorphose entrait pour vérifier l'ordre des choses, elle ne voyait que deux adolescents attachés à faire des corvées comme punitions, qui ne se regardaient pas ni ne se parlaient. Elle en fut même étonnée, elle s'attendait à les retrouver baignant tout les deux dans leur sang.

Lorsque leur corvée fut terminée, il était deux heures du matin. Ils partirent sans rien se dire, chacun vers leur salle commune.

Harry se réveilla en sueur, peau moite et ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Regardant à gauche, à droite il s'assura qu'il n'avait réveillé personne, puis courant désespérément vers la salle de bain il s'y enferma. Le souffle court il se mouilla le visage et se regarda dans la glace. Il y vit se qu'il y voyait tout les jours, un garçon de 17 ans à la peau mate aux cheveux noir ébouriffés. Des yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front. Une image qui apparaissait dans tous les livres d'histoire, dans tous les manuels, et dans toutes les revues du monde sorcier. Un visage qui était familier de tout le monde. Un visage qui inspirait respect et courage. Le visage d'un garçon de 17 ans qui était en plein milieu d'une guerre. D'une guerre qu'il n'avait pas choisit, et dont il était le principal moteur médiatique, celui que l'on enverrai ce faire tuer pour sauver un monde à qui il ne devait rien sinon milles souffrances.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

« Potter dégage ! »

« Tais-toi Malfoy ! »

« J'étais là avant ! »

« Et je t'ai demandé de te taire ! »

« Je me tais si je veux ! »

« JEUNE GENS ! Dit fortement Dumbledore ! Merci. »

Il les avait tous les deux convoqués dans son bureau.

« Bien je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de rendre votre entente plus cordiale. Je ne veux pas qu'une guerre éclate au sein de cette école. Alors pour cela, vous serez contraint de vous écrire par lettre tous les trois jours minimum. Je me moque se ce que vous écrirez. Vous aurez un hibou qui viendra automatiquement vous qu'émender une lettre au bout de trois jour si vous ne l'avez pas fait vous-mêmes. Je ne vous conseille pas d'échapper à votre punition, sur ce, je vous libère j'ai moi-même beaucoup de travail »

« Il est fou ! »

« Cette fois je suis d'accord avec toi mais on n'a pas franchement le choix. »

« Attends que mon père cache ça ! »

« Ton père est à Azkaban, et pour longtemps ! »

Ils partirent tous les deux de leur côté sans plus se parler.

Trois jours plus tard, un hibou vînt cogner à la fenêtre d'Harry. Il délia le message qui était attaché à la patte de l'oiseau et le laissa repartir. Il ouvrit le parchemin, et lu :

_Cher Potter,_

_Tout ceci est stupide mais puisqu'il le faut :_

_TU PUS POTTER !_

_Ton cher Malfoy_

Harry lu cette lettre ni croyant pas. Premièrement il n'aurait jamais cru que Malfoy se décide en premier. Et deuxièmement, il s'assura qu'il ne sentait pas.

Il attrapa une plume et un parchemin et écrivit sa réponse.

Une heure plus tard alors qu'ils étaient à table Draco reçu la réponse de sa Némésis :

_Cher Malfoy_

_Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait fienter dessus ce matin en cours au soin des créatures magiques._

_Ton cher Potter_

Et les réponses suivirent, aucun des deux n'attendait les trois jours pour se répondre, et c'est comme ça qu'un échange de parchemin s'accru.

Le jeudi soir arriva lentement, et à huit heures, Harry et Draco était tous les deux devant la porte du cachot de Rogue. Quand celui-ci ouvrit il parla avec Draco et laissa le brun derrière lui.

« Et bien Potter c'est quand vous voulez ! »

Harry s'approcha et regarda autour de lui. Il devait y avoir au moins quarante chaudrons.

« Bon jeune gens je vous laisse nettoyer mes chaudrons. Vous avez de la chance ce stupide Longdubat en a fait sauter un ce matin, ça vous en fait un de moins à nettoyer. Vous avez toute la nuit s'il le faut. »

Quand Rogue fut partit Harry souffla :

« Comme si on finissait à l'heure. »

« Tais-toi Potter et nettoie, et cette fois c'est moi qui prend l'éponge tien la brosse. »

« Tu as raison, avec ça j'en ferait sûrement moins que toi, vu que j'irais moins vite. »

« Je sortirais quand j'aurais finit la moitié. »

« Tu ne peux pas on ne peut que sortir tous les deux en même temps. Le plus simple, et crois moi ça me brule la langue de devoir te le dire, c'est de travailler ensemble. »

Draco regarda Harry et trouva que son idée était ingénieuse, mais il se garda de le lui faire remarquer et acquiesça juste d'un mouvement de la tête.

La retenue passa en silence et ils eurent terminés à minuit. Chacun rentra dans son dortoir et s'effondra sur son lit sans voir qu'une lettre les attendait sur leur table de chevet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur : **Mely melo

**Notes :** Je sais que je ne suis pas du tout ponctuelle. Ca fait très longtemps que j'ai arrêté de publier, et même d'écrire. J'ai pas mal bossé ces dernières…années lol. Entre la FAC et les jobs, j'avais à peine du temps pour vivre un peu lol. Mais Maintenant que je ne suis plus étudiante...et plus en couple xD j'ai plus de temps pour reprendre ce petit loisir. J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai un peu évolué dans ma manière d'écrire. Je suis moins mauvaise en orthographe )

A très vite.

**Couples : **Harry X Draco

**Disclamer : **Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais le scénario si. Merci à JKR pour cet univers fascinant.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Echange de lettre.

**30 septembre**

_Vilain Potter._

_Tu ressembles à rien ce matin. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ces cheveux ?_

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Puant Malfoy,_

_Je ne pouvais pas me coiffer. Quelqu'un a dévalisé le rayon produit capillaire._

_Potter_

* * *

_Stupide Potter_

_Pour ton information, je ne me sers pas de produit mais d'un sortilège. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne t'y connaisses pas._

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Arrogant Malfoy_

_Effectivement j'ai d'autre Strangulot à fouetter. Etant donné que j'ai une vie, je ne passe pas ma journée à lire « Sorcière magasine » rubrique conseil beauté._

_Potter_

* * *

_Moche Potter,_

_Pour ton information, je ne lis pas « Sorcière magasine », j'ai juste appris à prendre soin de moi. Toi en revanche tu sembles piquer les magasines de te copine moldue._

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Dédaigneux Malfoy,_

_On peut prendre soin de soi, sans passer une heure à se jeter des sortilèges le matin. Ma préoccupation principale n'est pas d'être au centre de l'attention._

_Potter_

**2 octobre**

_Débile Potter._

_Je dois bien reconnaître que ta petite blague tout à l'heure en Potion était bien amusante. Faire exploser ton chaudron sur Rogue c'était très divertissant. Le voir t'enlever des points c'était la cerise sur le gâteau. Non mais sérieusement Potter, comment peux-tu être aussi nul ? Tu t'es pris pour Londubat ? Comme quoi être le survivant ne suffit pas pour réussir. _

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Prétentieux Malfoy_

_Venant du chouchou de Rogue cette remarque de m'atteint pas. Comment peux-tu être si prétentieux ? Est ce que la prétention est un gène commun au Malfoy. Je ne gaspille pas mon argent, enfin, celui de mon papounet chéri, pour payer les autres pour faire mes devoirs. Et pour ton information si ton grand copain Goyle n'avait pas mis de la bave de crapaud dans ma potion elle n'aurait surement pas explosée. Ceci dit Malfoy, je suis heureux d'avoir put te faire rire. Et par là j'entends un vrai rire, pas ton rictus pincé dont tu as le secret._

_Potter_

* * *

_Bouffon de Potter_

_Comment oses-tu insinuer qu'un Malfoy puisse tricher. Tu penses que nous avons bâtit notre réputation sur la triche et le mensonge ? Et bien je suppose que c'est comme cela que les gens faibles comme toi préfèrent voir notre réussite. Ca doit vous rassurer. _

_Pour ce qui est de la prétention, il semblerait que tu ne saches pas la différencier de la confiance en soi. Mais c'est sûr que tu n'en possèdes pas. Si tu avais confiance en toi tu ne te ferais pas piéger tes potions c'est certain. _

_Et pour finir Potter, tu ne mérites pas plus que mon sourire pincé._

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Confiant Malfoy_

_De la confiance en soi ? Vraiment ? Il me semble qu'aux dernières nouvelles tu t'évanouissais devant un cadavre, que tu avais peur d'un Hypogriffe et que tu léchais les bottes d'un Voldemort, soit disant « protecteur » afin de sauver ta misérable vie de riche sang pur. TU es un trouillard Malfoy. La seule confiance que tu possèdes c'est celle qui te fait dire que tu vaux mieux que les autres sous prétexte que tu es l'héritier d'une grande famille de sorcier. Mais regarde un peu la vérité en face : tu n'as jamais rien prouvé par toi même. Tu profites de l'image de ta famille mais tu n'as pas aidé à la bâtir. Pourquoi est ce que tu es devenu l'attrapeur de Serpentard ? Parce que ton père a acheté des balais de pointe à ton équipe. Tu es adulé uniquement parce que ton nom évoque la peur. Tu n'as jamais rien eu à prouver. Tu n'es qu'un second rôle. _

_Et ce qui m'énerve encore plus Malfoy, c'est qu'on a le même âge et que lorsque la Guerre éclatera tu seras de la chair à canon. Toi et tes copains vous devriez arrêter de jouer aux idiots. C'est véritablement ce que vous voulez ? Un monde dominé par un mage noir ? Aucune liberté ? Aucun libre arbitre ? _

_Ais des couilles pour une fois dans ta vie Malfoy ! On aurait put être ami. Enfin je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je t'écris ça. Pourquoi le grand Draco Malfoy m'écouterait 'il ? _

_Potter_

**3 octobre**

_Intriguant Potty._

_D'où est ce que tu penses avoir le droit de me juger ? Tu penses que parce que tu t'es retrouvé dans ta situation tu peux te permettre me dire quoi faire. Tu penses que j'ai le choix peut-être ? Non ! Je suis comme toi, je suis né de ce côté-ci et je ne peux rien y changer. Tu penses peut-être que ça me fait plaisir, à moi ! Le trouillard ? De me retrouver au milieu de tout ça ? Crois moi je préfèrerais pouvoir m'enfermer dans un cachot._

_Alors oui, je me cache derrière mon nom. Mais je reste convaincu des valeurs de ma famille. Je suis vraiment désolé que cela blesse tes saints sentiments, mais oui, toi et moi un jour on se retrouvera l'un en face de l'autre. Et je te conseille de commencer à bien réviser tes sortilèges de défense._

_Malfoy_

_P.S : c'est toi qui as refusé ma poignée de main en première année._

* * *

_Hargneux Malfoy_

_Est ce une menace Malfoy ?_

_Potter_

_P.S : si tu n'avais pas dit du mal de Ron, je l'aurais serrée ta main_

* * *

_Petit Potty_

_Prends ça comme tu veux. Tu n'avais pas l'air si sentimental quand on se battait comme des moldus_

_Malfoy_

_P.S : Vraiment ?_

**4 Octobre**

_Séditieux Potter_

_Il y'a une différence entre en venir au mains et vouloir s'entretuer. Si tu ne veux pas d'une Guerre. Je t'en pris vas te cacher. _

_Potter_

_P.S : Oui vraiment._

* * *

_Puéril Potter_

_Tu as raison je ne veux pas te tuer, je préfère profiter du spectacle de ton visage tuméfié dans la grande salle. Tu sais que tu es bien plus présentable comme ça ? Tu fais moins « sage petit potty ». Et pour ton information, je n'ai aucun intérêt à partir me cacher ? Je suis dans le clan des vainqueurs._

_Malfoy _

_P.S : Et tu penses qu'on aurait put être ami ? Tu me fais rire Potter. Ce n'est pas à cause d'une simple insulte sur Weasmoche qu'on ne se supporte pas._

**5 octobre**

_Crétin de Malfoy_

_Tu n'es vraiment rien compris. Il n'y aura pas de vrai vainqueur. Juste des morts des deux côtés. Comment peux-tu donner une légitimité à tout ce qui se passe ? _

_Potter_

_P.S : Qui sait ?_

* * *

_Saint Potter._

_Je ne donne aucune légitimité à ce qui se passe. Je survis c'est tout. Tu t'y connais en survie toi. Ne viens pas me faire la morale. Tu es fatiguant à vouloir sauver tout le monde. Tu ne pourrais pas te contenter de vivre ta vie, d'en profiter avant de te faire tuer ? Fou-moi la paix avec tes principes à la con. Tu veux protéger ta petite copine la sang de bourbe, grand bien te fasse. Mais je t'en pris, allez vous cacher dans la montagne tous les deux._

_Malfoy_

_P.S : Tu nous vois ami ?_

* * *

_Malfoy_

_Hermione n'est pas une sang de bourbe, aux dernières nouvelles, elle te bas dans tous les cours. Même potion alors que Rogue la sous note volontairement. Tu vois bien que les Moldus ne sont pas si nul que ça en fin de compte. J'en ai marre de m'acharner à vouloir te sauver._

_Potter_

_P.S : Je pense qu'on aurait put l'être. Aujourd'hui c'est trop tard._

* * *

_En manque d'imagination Potter,_

_Tiens ! Tu vois que tu veux sauver tout le monde ! Et oui ta copine est intelligente. Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement c'est une moldue, elle n'a rien à faire ici. _

_Malfoy_

_P.S : Oh ! Tu me brises le cœur._

* * *

_Fatiguant Malfoy,_

_Qui y a-t 'il de mal à ne souhaiter la mort de personne ? Je ne partage pas ton point de vue. Mais tu t'en doutais._

_Potter_

_P.S : Alors tu as un cœur ?_

**7 Octobre**

_Malfoy,_

_Alors on va faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé ?_

_Potter._

* * *

_Potter, _

_Ne t'avises plus jamais de m'embrasser, ou crois moi, foi de sorcier, je te fais une jumelle à ta balafre !_

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Je ne t'ai pas embrassé ! Tu m'as embrassé !_

_Potter_

* * *

_Potter, _

_Penses ce que tu veux pour te rassurer mais ne m'approche plus !_

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Malfoy, _

_Donc tu admets que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé ? _

_Potter_

* * *

_Potter,_

_De toute évidence tu es en manque d'adulation fanatique et tu jettes ton dévolu sur moi, ce qui est, soit dit en passant, tout à fait compréhensible…Il suffit de me regarder._

_Je NE suis PAS une tapette Potter !_

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Moi non plus, mais je me sens moins obligé de me justifier que toi. Peut-être que je n'ai rien a prouvé. Tu as peur que quelqu'un nous ai vu ? D'entre nous deux c'est bien toi qui passes le plus de temps devant le miroir… _

_Potter_

* * *

_Potter !_

_ARRÊTE D'INSINUER QUE JE SUIS GAY !_

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Je n'ai absolument rien dit de tel._

_Potter_

* * *

_Potter, _

_D'où la signification du mot « insinuer ». Ils ne t'ont rien appris tes moldus ?_

_Malfoy._

**8 octobre**

_Malfoy,_

_Il faut qu'on discute. EN FACE ! On se voit en retenue ce soir de toute façon._

_Potter_

* * *

_Potter,_

_Je ne vois pas de quoi on doit discuter. _

_Malfoy_

* * *

_Malfoy,_

_Tu es fatiguant. _

_A ce soir._

_Potter_

* * *

_Et voilà. Chapitre 4 terminé. Qu'en pensez vous ? ^^_


End file.
